Kili and Fili's promise to Dis
by Merrythetallest
Summary: Fili take sKili to a training practice ,but Kili get's in the way. What will happen? read it to find out!


"You don't have to come with us, Kili," I told him looking at my 12 year old brother.

"I want to watch you train," Kili answered smiling.

"Well ,then you can carry my swords," I replied.

I knocked on Ori's door. He came out with his slingshot and a book.

"Be safe," his older brother called from inside the house.

"I will," he shouted back closing the door behind him.

"Kili, is going to be watching us as we train with Dwalin today," I told Ori.

"No problem," Ori answered opening his book.

Ori started reading his book like he always did before morning weapon training. Kili looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"So, what are you good at so far," Kili asked me.

"Twin swords just like dad, but I'm starting archery which I am horrible at," I answered.

"When I start weapons training I'm going to begin my training in archery. If I'm bad at it then I will train in long sword," Kili said.

"You have a great future ahead of you, Kili," I told him.

"If only it came sooner," he replied.

Kili had three more years before he could be in weapons training. Although, on Saturdays after dinner I would take him back and help him train with my knives.

"It will, besides I love Saturdays after dinner. It helps us with our brother relationship," I told him in a whisper.

We entered the door of the weapons training arena. The sun barely crept over the mountains and was shining like crazy. Master Dwalin stood there with his axe in hand.

"Morning lads," Dwalin said almost yawning.

He yawned so loud that Ori looked up from his book.

"Let us start. Kili I prefer you sitting over there in the bleachers," Dwalin said pointing to the many stone seats.

Kili smiled at me and I winked at him. He handed me my twin swords wrapped in cloth. He ran to the bleachers. I had never let him come with us before because I wasn't good at anything, but after practice and practice I finally got to show off my skills to my brother.

"Alright, Fili you first. Show me your skills," Dwalin said in fighting form.

I unwrapped my swords from its cloth and threw the cloth on the floor. I grasped my twin swords in both hands.

"Ready," I shouted.

I got in fighting form and started running at Dwalin. Dwalin picked up his axe and brought it down ,but I put my right sword up to block it. I swung my left sword at him which barely nicked him. He backed away defeated by a seventeen old dwarf.

"Good. Your turn Ori," Dwalin said.

Ori put his book down and grabbed his sling shot. I walked over to his books and stood there to watch.

"Now, I want you to hit those targets with your slingshot," Dwalin explained to him.

Ori grabbed a rock from the floor and aimed his sling shot. He pulled back and then let go. The rock went whizzing through the air and hit the target on dot.

"Have you been practicing," I asked him as he came back to collect his books.

"No, I guess it was just pure luck," he told me.

I smiled and put my arm on his shoulder. The small dwarf looked up and smiled back.

"Fili, your up again," Dwalin said getting his axe ready.

I looked up to find Kili smiling and watching us. I grabbed my swords again and grasped them good in both hands.

"Ready," I shouted getting into battle form.

I ran him again, but this time Dwalin wasn't going easy with me. He flung the axe straight at my chest which I covered with my left sword ,but barely. He then again flung his axe at my head which I covered with my right sword. He flung his axe again at my chest which I had I didn't block. Pain filled my chest and I was knocked down on the floor. I had to keep on going. I picked up my right sword on the ground which I had let go of when I fell. Dwalin came at me again. He flung his axe at my head which I blocked with my right sword. I got up and he flung it again ,but this time by my legs which I would have blocked with my left sword ,but I didn't have it. His axe hit my legs and I fell over. I was about to cry out in pain ,but I knew as a true warrior I wasn't allowed to do that. Dwalin flung his axe at me again ,but this time someone or something got in the way. That thing was flung across the arena. Dwalin stopped his training with me and looked at the thing across the arena. I looked at it too even though pain filled my body. I looked up to the bleachers to find no Kili. I looked at the body again.

"Kili," I cried.

Dwalin ran to the body.

"Ori, Fili, help me get Kili to Oin's. I think he is badly wounded he isn't waking up," Dwalin ordered.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't my leg fell from under me. I tried again and the same thing happened to me again. I looked down at my leg which was bloody and looked puffy. I decided to crawl over to my brother.

"Stand up Fili. This isn't a game," Dwalin told me.

I tried to stand up again, but this time when I fell I heard something pop and I screamed in pain.

"Okay, don't move. Ori keep watch of these two. I'm going to go get Oin," Dwalin said.

Dwalin stood up and sprinted out the arena. I now focused on my brother. Kili was breathing ,but his eyes were closed. I dragged myself closer to him and held his hand. He was bleeding from his stomach. I took my shirt off and lifted his shirt up. I wrapped my shirt around his wound.

"Fili, you chest," Ori said.

I looked down and saw a big gash. It was bleeding heavily.

"I'm fine," I answered.

I lifted my pant leg up to see blood and bruising everywhere.

"Ori, I want you to rip a piece of your shirt off in a strip and give it to me," I told him.

He ripped the rim of his shirt off which made a perfect strip.

"Thank you Ori," I said tying the strip above my wound.

I tied it nice and tight. I looked at Kili who was just starting to wake up.

"Kili, can you hear me," I asked patting his cheek.

He opened his eyes wide open and looked at me.

"Fili, your chest, " he cried sitting up.

"Kili, your stomach is bleeding heavily. I want you to keep calm and lay down," I told him.

"Fili, your chest and leg look horrible," he told me.

"I know," I replied putting my fingers through his hair.

"It hurts," he cried wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Why did you get in the way," I asked.

"He looked like he was going to kill you. He had that look every dwarf has when they are in war," he answered.

It was true. Dwalin's eyes looked angry and furious during the practice batlle.

"Kili, I don't think you will ever come back until your fifteen ,for that stupid stunt you pulled," I said.

"Fili, he was going to kill you," Kili said in a whiny voice.

"He is correct. Right before Kili stopped him, I was running over to stop him," Ori said.

"Ori was seconds away," Kili told me.

"I was even afraid he was going to kill you. Fili, Dwalin was going to kill you," Ori replied.

Dwalin and Oin ran into the arena.

"What did you do," Oin asked Dwalin.

"I don't know what overcame me, but Kili stopped me from killing poor Fili," Dwalin answered Oin.

Oin kneeled next to me.

" A gash to the ribs maybe even some broken ribs. Broken leg for sure and a cut that needs stitching," Oin said as he checked me.

He moved to my brother and look at his wound.

"All he needs is some stitches," Oin said.

"Oi, Thorin is going to kill me," Dwalin cried.

"Don't worry Master Dwalin we will tell him that we were fighting with swords," Kili told Dwalin.

"Lying is bad though," Ori said.

"If it doesn't get our teacher in trouble then we shall lie," I replied.

"We should get Fili to my house as quickly as possible," Oin told Dwalin.

Dwalin picked me up.

"Ori, training is done .Go back home," Dwalin told him.

Oin picked young Kili and started running as did Dwalin. They raced down the dirt path. We passed many houses including our on. Unfortunately, Thorin saw Dwalin and Oin carrying us. He didn't ask questions, but went home to go get Dis. Finally, we were at his house gate. Oin opened it and held it open for Dwalin. Dwalin opened the door. He set me down on the bed. I focused on one thing and that was my brother. Oin set him down on a mattress and came over to me. I tried my hardest not to focus on my pain which crept every inch of my body.

"Thund, get stitches, cloth, and bowl of hot water," Oin shouted.

I saw the young adult dwarf run around grabbing the supplies Oin wanted. He set all of the supplies right next to Oin on a small table.

"Thank you," Oin said.

Oin pinched the gash together and startestitching it together even though of how bloody and messy it was. I tried not to cry out IN pain, but sometimes I did. He finished and then cleaned up the blood with a cloth dipped in boiling my chest was cleaned up and finished with he moved to my leg.

"Don't move, but it will hurt," Oin told me.

He grabbed my leg and pulled down on it. I screamed in pain.

"Its all done with ,lad I promise," Oin told me.

The pain made me start to sweat. Ori stitched my leg up and I was all done with. He moved onto Kili. I laid in bed watching Oin fix Kili. The pain was killing me from the inside and out. I just had to close my eyes and sleep. I slid down ,so my head could lay against the pillows. I closed my eyes and slept for the longest time. It wasn't until midnight when I woke up. Mother and Kili were waiting for me to wake up.

"Fee, your finally awake," Kili said as he hugged me.

"Oh, Kili I'm fine," I told him hugging.

"Actually, you weren't Oin was even worried you weren't going to wake up because you had a bump on your head and he said that didn't look well," Kili answered.

Mother looked at us and smiled.

"How long was I asleep," I asked mom.

"It's in the middle of the night, dear," she answered with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm okay. Don't worry," I said as I gripped her hand.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, Fili," she cried.

She wiped away her tears and started to laugh out of relief

"Promise you won't leave me," she asked.

"I promise mother to both Kili and you," I said.

I sat up and hugged her.

"I will always be here, in your heart, I promise," I told her.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I promise I will stay with you till the end of your days and even as king and a prince under Erebor I will still be your son," I told her.

"Good," she replied.

I kept my arms around her and never wanted to let go of her. Kili and I shared a smile together and we knew we would keep our promise to our mother as long as she lived.


End file.
